Alone and Understood: A ZaDR Oneshot
by Free Cake
Summary: Dib learns the truth of his life and his mother. The one person who will help him, though, is not who he expects... ZaDR. R&R, please.   Warning: Minor OOC and yaoi.


**FINALLY~ After so long of failing on me, I can finally do the author's note. Well, if you look up Dib, you will see that Dib actually does not have a last name. Why... well, that's in the story. Some of it is made up though, to compliment the story. So, enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Dib stared at his father and sister. No, he couldn't use those words anymore. They weren't his father and sister.<p>

Previously, Dib had asked his 'father' about his mother. It seemed like a simple question at the time. He just wanted to ask just to know. He had always wondered what his mom was like. Not only that, but why was his name only 'Dib'? He had no last name. Sure, sometimes he would be called 'Dib Membrane'. People assumed that was his last name because it was the name of his father. It wasn't. He had no last name. It stated so on his school records. He didn't know if it said so on his birth certificate or not; he had never seen it.

Well, now he knew. He knew the truth of his mother. Of why he had never seen her, or so much as a photo of her. Of why he had no memories of her, or of why she was never mentioned. Of why he had no last name. Of why he had never seen his birth certificate.

He couldn't believe what he was.

A failed clone attempt.

"I'm sorry son," his 'father' said.

Gaz only looked at Dib. She had already known the truth of her origin. She didn't really care.

Dib, however, very much cared.

"So, I'm nothing more than a failure?" Dib asked.

"Don't say that, son," the father-like figure said to Dib.

"But that's what I am." Dib said.

"Not true," Professor Membrane said. "One day, you will learn about real science! Think of all the help you will be!"

"So, until I study 'real science', I'm a failure!" Dib shouted. He was on the verge of tears.

"Just get over it Dib," Gaz said. "You have a life, just be happy you have one."

"But my life wasn't even meant to be like this!" Dib shouted. "I'm a failure! A failed clone, living life as an outcast. I was supposed to be a major help to everyone instead of failed attempts of trying to expose Zim as an alien!" He buried his head in his hands, letting his tears loose. Unable to take the pain of standing in front of what was his "family", he ran out the door.

While running away, people stared. Some of the kids from Skool noticed him and said only mean things, like, "There goes the freak" or "He's running away from an insane asylum" or such a simple insult, like "Loser".

They wouldn't understand. They couldn't even possibly understand. They had small brains and low intelligence. Not only that, but since Dib was such an outcast, they wouldn't even care to understand.

While running, Dib ran into someone, sending them both to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, Earth-filth!" A familiar voice shouted at Dib. Of course, Dib looked at who he knocked down. It was Zim, the alien he always tried to expose.

Zim stood up, his eyes focused on the crying Dib. Honestly, he was a bit worried whenever Dib didn't immediately snap back, and the appearance of teary eyes and looking down didn't much help either. "Hey!" Zim shouted. "Didn't you here me? I told you told watch your steps, Dib-pig."

Zim hoped for a response from Dib, but no. Nothing. Not a single word left Dib's mouth. Dib only remained on the ground. Finally, Zim had enough of looking at him. He extended his thee-fingered hand, offering to help him up.

Dib looked up at his hand. He wasn't sure if Zim was playing a trick or actually being nice. Zim then said, "Well, take my hand to get up, or I'll take my hand back."

Dib grabbed Zim's hand and was now standing. "Thanks," Dib replied.

"What is with… the water in your eyes?" Zim asked the hyuu-man. He knew that tears meant sadness to a hyuu-man. Irkens could cry too, so that's how he knew. But… Zim wanted to know why he was crying.

"You wouldn't understand, Zim," Dib simply said.

"Yes, I would," Zim answered back to the hyuu-man. "You're forgetting that I, the almighty ZIM, have a higher intelligence level than you."

Dib looked at Zim. Zim's face was serious. Could Dib really trust Zim? Zim wasn't going to laugh at him or use this against him to take over Earth, was he?

Dib was taking a big risk. Zim was he mortal enemy.

"Look, it…" Dib started, avoiding looking him in the eye. "I'm a clone. Of my dad. Just a failed attempt."

There was silence. Dib looked at Zim, who only stared at him. Dib couldn't detect any emotion behind Zim's eyes. It was all… hidden.

Zim turned around and said, "Come with me."

Dib looked a little surprised, but still, he followed. He followed Zim. Dib didn't know where he was going, but once he saw Zim lead him directly to his base, he was nothing but shocked.

Zim opened the door. Before gesturing for Dib to walk through the door, Zim said, "I can trust you, right? For at least one moment?"

Dib had wide eyes. He actually now had a camera phone to take pictures, but, for some reason, he took out the phone, dropped it in the grass, and walked inside.

Zim looked at the phone. He really could trust Dib.

Dib sat down on the couch. Zim picked up a robot body. Dib knew this body. It was GIR, the little insane robot Zim kept with him all this time. GIR's eyes weren't lit up, though.

"You know this, don't you Dib?" Zim asked.

"Isn't that GIR?" Dib asked. "Why isn't it working?"

"Because I tried to fix him," Zim said, sadly. "I failed. I don't think GIR will ever be working ever again." He sat the robot down on the ground.

"But I thought—" Dib started, but was interrupted by Zim. "Dib, I know how you feel. Five days ago, I reported to the Tallests on how my latest plan was going. Then, they snapped at me. They told me something I had gone all these years without knowing. I was actually a defect. The encoding in my PAK was actually messed up somehow. I was a failure, and this mission was only their attempt to get rid of me."

Dib looked at Zim with utter shock. He knew Zim was sort of an idiot, but he did not expect this.

Zim continued, "I tried fixing GIR so I could prove to the Tallest that I was not a failure, but I messed up."

Dib scooted a little closer to Zim. Zim was looking down sadly. Dib knew that this was Zim's life, and his life was just full of Irkens trying to get rid of him.

Suddenly, something unexpected happened. Zim kissed Dib. He just quickly pecked his lips. Dib was obviously blushing. "W-why'd you do that?" Dib shouted.

"Isn't that how you make someone feel better in a hyuu-man way?" Zim asked.

"Yeah, when you're in love!" Dib shouted. "We aren't!"

"I thought it was, considering the red color your face is," Zim said.

Dib didn't say anything. He grabbed Zim's hand. They just sat there together. Dib felt happy. It was so nice being with Zim in a nice (and romantic) way. Zim understood what he was going through. If he truly loved Zim would be explained in later time. Right now, they had this one moment together. Alone, together.

They were alone and understood.


End file.
